¿Por qué me miras?
by Carmele
Summary: Draco observa a Ginny todos los días. La persigue, la mira. Ginny se harta y decide hacer un par de preguntas que acabaran en otra cosa. Un solo capitulo. DG totalmente.


Otra paranoiaa!!!! XDDDD a ver si os gustaaaaaa!!!! XDD lo siento, pero no puedo hacer mas de un capitulo!! Me cuesta mucho continuar una historiaaaaaa! XDD bueno, os dejo que leais! BYEEEES y dejadme reviews.  
  
¿POR QUÉ ME MIRAS?  
  
Ginny entró en el aula vacía. Tuvo que irse de la biblioteca porque todo el mundo los miraba y asi igual en mucho lados. El chico entró rapidamente detrás de ella, sentándose en la mesa del profesor, con los pies encima de la mesa.Ginny suspiró profundamente y se sentó en una silla para empezar a hacer la tarea, que anteriormente había sido interrumpida por su hermano preguntándole la misma pregunta que le hacía todos los días : "¿Por qué te mira?" Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, y eso que era a ELLA a quien miraba. Claro que se lo había preguntado, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta. Quizás algunas veces una ligera mirada de misterio pero nada mas. Siempre la observaba, en silencio. La perseguía por las sombras y la observaba día y noche. En todos lados. Ginny ya estaba acostumbrada, ya podía hacer todo aguantando sus miradas. Pero al principio, no lo soportaba, le preguntaba cada minuto porque la miraba, pero como siempre, no recibía respuesta. Quizás a cualquiera otra chica le hubiera dado miedo que un chico la siguiera a todos lados y no dejara de observarla pero la verdad esque le daba igual.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - ---- -- - -  
  
Quizás todo había empezado como un juego, como una simple diversión. Pero ahora era mas de eso. Comenzó el día en el que el andaba rapidamente por los pasillos, sin fijarse en nadie, como siempre, apartando a la gente de su paso, o más bien, se partaban ellos. Llegaba tarde a clase y la verdad esque estaba muy de mal humor. De repente un flash de pelo rojo captó su atención. Se paró en seco, atentó a quien era esa belleza. La chica pasó rapidamente por su lado, dedicándole una mirada de disgusto. El pelo rojo revoloteando alrededor de su cara y la túnica de Gryffindor danzando a su alrededor. Un momento...¿GRYFFINDOR? Y ahí se dio cuenta. Era una Weasley, una simple pobretona Weasley. Pero su belleza lo trastocó. ¿Qué mas daba el apellido cuando era tan perfecta? Y desde ahí comenzo todo. La observaba, la miraba. Al principio la chica se enfadaba y se iba a otros sitios donde Draco no la pudiera ver, pero después, le daba igual. Se comportaba con naturalidad y perfección. Como siempre. A veces le preguntaba cosas, pero el nunca le contestaba. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque le gustaba verla enfadar, o porque le gustaba ver esa expresión de confusión en los ojos. Ahora no era un juego. Era mas. Era como una obsesión.  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
Ginny resopló con aburrimiento. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y decidió pagarle con la misma moneda, mirándole. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha y comenzó a observarle. Draco solo le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y la siguió mirando.  
  
El tiempo pasaba lentamente, el silencio entre mirada y mirada era insoportable y Ginny se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas de Draco. Se había dado cuenta de que cuando se ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, el sonreía, de que tenía la manía de rascarse la barbilla, aunque no le picara, de que se mordía el labio inferior cuando miraba los labios de Ginny. Harta de escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones de ambos se levantó y se sentó en la mesa del profesor, mirando de frente a Draco.  
  
"¿Qué quieres de mi?" le preguntó. Draco la observó en silencio y después sonrió. Ginny resopló. "¿Por qué me miras?" Draco sonrió de nuevo. Esto era insoportable. Ginny se acercó tanto a Draco, tanto que sus narices se rozaban y el calido aliento de Ginny chocaba contra la perfecta tez de el. "Dime el porque" le dijo en un susurro. Draco levantó una ceja y se echó para atrás en la silla. Ginny suspiró y movio la cabeza en señal de negación . "¿Qué quieres de mi?" dijo. "¿Tocarme?¿Besarme? DIMELO!"  
  
"Si es lo que tu quieres" dijo por fin, levantando las dos cejas.Ginny dejó escapar un grito de frustración.  
  
"NO! Dime si es lo que TU quieres" le gritó, poniendo especial énfasis en el TU. Draco se echó hacia delante y dejo que sus labios tocaran los de ella. Ginny se separó y lo miro un momento antes de cogerle la cabeza y besarle. Se separó, para ver la reacción de Draco. Esperaba que se enfadara, que se quedara extrañado por la repentina separación. Pero el se quedó ahí, sentado, como antes, ninguna emoción visible en la cara, ni se movió siquiera. La pelirroja se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ginny entró en la clase. La misma del día anterior. Y ahí estaba el. ¿Cómo podía saber donde iba todo el rato? Le ponía de los nervios. Lo miró con disgusto antes de sacar un libro y sentarse a estudiar. Draco colocó las piernas encima de la mesa para observar como todos los días a la chica.  
  
- - - - -- - - - - - - --- - - -- - - - - - - - -- ---- - - - - -  
  
Se echó hacia detrás en la silla. Sabía mucho mas de lo que ella pensaba. Sabía cuales eran sus colores favoritos, sus clases favoritas, sus sabores favoritos, y todo a base de observar. La verdad esque no necesitaba preguntarle nada, podía saber cualquier cosa de ella con solo mirarla. La conocía tan bien...casi como la palma de su mano. A veces le daba miedo el punto al que llegaba a obsesionarse con ella. Le daba miedo a no poder vivir sin verla aunque fuera un solo segundo. No podía dormirse si no había comprobado que ella estaba en su casa, tranquila y a salvo. Era como una droga adictiva. No podía dejarla. La necesitaba para poder vivir. Lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ginny cerró el libro con fuerza. Era el segundo día que lo hacía. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el rubió, sentandose encima de el.  
  
"Dime porque" le dijo. Draco rodó los ojos con pesadez y la miro.  
  
"¿Por qué?" dijo el.  
  
"Si, eso quiero saber yo, porque me miras" dijo.  
  
"¿Por qué lo quieres saber?" dijo Draco.  
  
"A ver..que yo sepa me miras A MI y creo que me interesa, vamos..." dijo ella. Draco la miro y levantó una ceja. (N.A. QUE PESAOOOOOOO!!! XDDD Contesta yaa!!) Ginny resopló con aburrimiento y decidió cambiar de preguntar, ya que a esa no le contestaba. "¿Estas enamorado de mi?"  
  
"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"¿Tanto?" Ginny asintió. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.  
  
"Puede ser..."dijo. Ginny abrió la boca en sorpresa.  
  
"¿Cómo que puede ser? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?" le chilló. Draco alzó los hombros.  
  
"¿y tu?" le preguntó.  
  
"¿Yo que?"  
  
"¿Si tu me quieres a mi?" preguntó. Aja, esta era su oportunidad.  
  
"¿De verdad lo quieres saber?"  
  
"Esas son MIS palabras" Ginny rió.  
  
"No te puedo querer..." dijo con tristeza. Por primera vez, la expresión de Draco cambió. Se le veía dolido, dañado...  
  
"¿Por qué?" dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
"Nunca me has hablado...si de verdad te gusta una chica la mejor manera de conquistarla no es observarla todo el rato y no decirle nada, ¿sabes?" le dijo. Ambos rieron.  
  
"Eso que significa?" preguntó habilmente.  
  
"Que si hablamos y dejas de observarme todo el día, si puedo llegar a quererte...pero el punto es si TU ME QUIERES"  
  
"Se puede decir que si" dijo. De nuevo, Ginny se soprendió.  
  
"No entiendo tus respuestas!" le dijo Ginny.  
  
"La verdad esque no se si te quiero..."le dijo. Ginny miró hacia otro lado, pero Draco le cogio de la barbilla y la acercó.  
  
"¿me vas a contestar a mi pregunta?" preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
"¿Cuál de ellas?"  
  
"A la de...dime el porque"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"Creo que me he obsesionado contigo"  
  
"¿Obsesionado?"  
  
"Eso mismo" Ginny sonrió.  
  
"Nunca pensé que nadie pudiera llegar a obsesionarse conmigo" dijo, aun sonriendo.  
  
"Eres mejor de lo que piensas"  
  
"¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?"  
  
"Lo se todo de ti" Ginny le sonrió y le beso. Se separó de el y se sentó en su silla para seguir leyendo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Draco observandola.  
  
"¿Por qué me miras?" 


End file.
